Tiny troubles
by Chatladybugaboo
Summary: Marinette is shrunken by a random Akuma and has to rely on those around her to get back to normal. Friendship and relationships are put to the test. Will her life ever be normal? (Rated t cuz im chicken)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's P.O.V

 **I** 'm not sure how any of this happened. One moment I'm about to transform into Ladybug and fight off an Akuma, the next I'm only 4 inches tall.

"This can't be happening!" I began to panic as I looked around for a way out of the classroom. Standing up on the desk, I watched as the door quickly opened and began to shake. "No this can't be good." Quickly I ran behind a notebook and watched the door. Suddenly my heart dropped into my stomach. "LUKA!!"

Luka looked around trying to figure out where the tiny sound came from. "LUKA!! OVER HERE!!" He slowly approached the desks as I jumped up and down to try and get his attention. "DOWN HERE! ON THE DESK!!" My heart was beating fast. _What is he going to do when he sees me. I can't just stay here all alone like this, okay just breathe."_ Snapping out of my thoughts I looked up seeing Luka standing by the desk starring down at me. "Um...hi.." I speak up.

"Marinette?" His voice echoed over me as I try to cover my ears to block out the sound. "Sorry..." he softened his voice. "What happened to you? Did you get struck by the Akuma?" I nodded slowly looking up at him as I started to think this was a bad idea.

Suddenly a blast was heard in the hallway and before I had a chance to think I was grabbed and tucked against something kinda soft and warm. The swift motion made my stomach feel sick and my head spin.

"Just stay quiet and still." I did as I was told realizing Luka was talking to me.

~Please note that this is my first try at a fanfic and I'm only just now getting into my writing kicks again. This isn't going to be a very descriptive story and I literally just had this idea pop into my head at midnight and started typing. I hope y'all can enjoy this story at least a little more to come soon. ~


	2. Chapter 2

Luka's P.O.V

 _This can't be good. What am I going to do?_ I glanced down at Marinette having covered her gently with my hand. The air seemed stiff with fear as I waited for the Akuma victim to pass by. Marinette was shaking like crazy. _Stay calm Marinette. We will get out of this. I have to figure out a plan to get her somewhere safe._

A few minutes passed before the classroom door opened and closed. I couldn't tell why the Akuma came into the classroom and just stood there. I carefully moved my hand off of Marinette. She was still shaking and covering her head. I've never seen her so scared even in the short amount of time I've known her.

"Hey. Marinette...?" I whispered trying to get her attention. Her head slowly lifted up and she looked from left to right then up at me. "Are you okay? The Akuma victim is gone now." She starred out blankly as if lost in thought. She blinked then nodded slowly then lowered her head. "We should probably get moving it doesn't seem safe to stick around here." Marinette carefully stood up on my lower chest ,but she ended up tripping and falling right back down with a groan. I chuckled a little. _Same old Marinette._ "Maybe you should let me deal with transportation." She blushes before nodding her head and bracing herself for any further movement.

Exiting the classroom, I look around the courtyard for any sign of movement. Luckily it was just after school let out so no students were there and only a few teachers. I looks like the teachers got out in time. With no movement at all I walked down the stairs trying not to bounce too much in fear of hurting Mari. I can feel her tiny hands gripping into my shirt as if it was a life line. Looking into the sky I can spot the blur of black zipping over rooftops. _Chat noir. But where's ladybug?_ Shaking my head I rush out the school building and over to her parents bakery.

"Hello!? Anyone here?" I shouted hoping her parents were safe. I walked up the stairs as Mari pokes her head out over so slightly. "Did your parents have any plans to go somewhere today?" She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head. She pointed to another flight of stairs and tapped me. "You want to go up there?" _Why does she want to go up to an attic for?_ I didn't bother to question her and made my way up the stairs into a very pink room. "Wow..." The color was almost blinding but not too blinding. I spotted stretch books and designs, a chaise and stand. Up above me seemed to be a bed. "Is this your room?" I asked looking down at her, her face pure red as she nodded.


	3. Suprise visit

**Marinette's P.O.V**

 _I can't believe this is happening._ My whole body is sitting in the middle of Luka's hand. Luka didn't seemed too weirded out by this whole situation.

"Marinette?" His voice suddenly snapping me out of my mind.

"Y-yes?" I shake my head trying to focus.

"I was asking if you're okay. You seem a bit out of it."Suddenly I hear a knock on my sky light."What in the name of Paris was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not risking it being the Akuma. I'm going to go see if your parents left a note or anything. Would you be okay if I leave you over on your vanity?"

My eyes quickly darted back to Luka from the sun window. I know who's knock that is. I nodded my head and carefully moved off his hand. Luka took a quick last look before dropping down into the kitchen. The window hatch flew open and I watch as Chat trembles onto my bed, a small giggle slipping from my lips. _Not his most majestic landing._

"Huh? What was that? Marinette are you here?" His voice echos causing me to jump a little. _Darn this cat senses of his!_ His eyes scan the room before widening as he stared at me. "Marinette?!?!" The way he moves towards me I can tell he hasn't processed the whole scene laid out in front of him. "Marinette...are you okay?" Chat asks slowly lowing his body to the floor so only his head was visible. My heart starts racing as slight fear kicks in.

Suddenly the hatch to my room flips open. "Well I didn't see any n..." Lukas words were cut off as his eyes scanned over Chat Noir and me. "Um...Hi.. is there something we can help you with sir?" Luka moves closer to me, his eyes examining Chat I would guess to see if he was trying to hurt me or not.

Authors note: okay this chapters time tenses are all wacky but this chapter was written with lots of writers block involved. ANYWAYS! Luka and Chat in Marinettes room with tiny Marinette...I feel some tension coming into this group. Next chapter will be started soon. But comment what you think will happen next chapter (I already know where I want next chapter to go )


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette**

The tension is raising and I can feel it as I stay as still as possible looking between the giant guys.

"Hi Chat Noir..." Luka waved a bit on edge.

Suddenly Chats hand was blocking my view and guarding me with his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." I could slightly see his other hand tighting into a fist.

"Chat! Luka! Guys...Akuma attack!" I yelled to drag their attention back from the state down.

"She's right..." chat stated. "I should go see if Ladybug has shown up yet. But what about you Marinette?"

"I can stay here and watch after her.." Luka replies carefully. "Her parents aren't home and no note was left"

Suddenly I jumped at the idea of Chat looking for Ladybug. _Tikki is still in my bag at school!!! This isn't good!!! "_ My bags!!" My voice rang out starting the two boys who were trying to figure out what to do.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "What about your bags?"

I paused and fumbled with my thoughts for a minute then an idea popped into her head. "My phone is in my bag and if they didn't leave a note they probably left a message of where they are."

Luka looked at Chat. "I can run back and get her bags, you should probably get back to the battle."

"I agree..." Chat looked down at me and kneeled down. "Will you be okay alone?" I nodded. "Okay let's get going!" He carefully climbed up looking down at Luka. "I'll transport you to the school then head after the Akuma."

As soon as they were gone I sat down and looked around my room. _This is turning into a mess of a day. How am I going to-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling my name. _I know whose voice that is!!_ "TIKKI!!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Tikki flew through the open window and stopped above my chaise. "Marinette?!?" She was looking around frantically.

"Over here Tikki!" I yelled as I jumped up and waved my hands in the air hoping to grab her attention.

Tikki gasped. "Marinette?!?" She flew over to me and suddenly I felt even weird and a bit scared. I'm not use to seeing everyone I know being so much taller than me, Tikki being no exception. "What happened? I was so worried about you!"

I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves this is still Tikki, my Kwami. "I was struck by the Akuma at school. Luka managed to find me and brought me home. We forgot to grab my bags so he's going back to get them." Tikki seem to relax a little and gently hugged me. It felt weird but comforting. She stood at about the same height as me, only being a head taller than me. I gratefully hugged her back. I might not get use to things bring way bigger than me but at least I still have Tikki to help calm me in the change. "Wait! Tikki..."

She stopped and looked at me with knowing eyes before lowering her head a little. "I'm not sure if you will be able to transform. And even if you can your powers won't work as well. Lucky charm will work but miraculous ladybug will only fix about half the damage. Plus flying around on your yo-yo will be dangerous since you can be mistaken as food by things like birds."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try even if I don't go out right now." Tikki nodded and stepped back. "Here goes nothing...Tikki, spots on!" A spark flew out and Tikki began to be sucked into the earrings until suddenly she was shot out and flew onto the ground below. "Oh no! Tikki are you okay?" I cried running to edge.

"Yes Marinette. I'm okay." She replies flying back up and sitting in front of me. "But it looks like transforming is going to be a lot harder than we thought." I nodded and sat next to her resting my elbow on my knee with my hand on my cheek pondering.

 **Authors note** : sorry this chapter took so long. Ihave been super busy and trying to find time to write this chapter as well as how I want the story to move along. But no worries I am already working on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter5

**Chapter 5**

 **Chat Noirs P.O.V**

I carried Luka back to the school and dropped him off in the main open area before running off to find the Akuma or more happily my lady.

I jumped from one roof to another before landing on a familiar roof. _Wait why did I land here?_ I glance down at the patio lay out noting that I had done a full circle back to Marinette's house. _Maybe I should check on her..she seemed rather jumpy earlier._ I carefully climbed down and into her window so to not scare her with me coming in through the skylight. I stood right outside the open window taking a deep breathe.

"Princess?" I asked softly enough to not hurt her ears. "Am I okay to come in?" Leaning my head closer to the opening I allowed my cat senses to listen for her, but what I wasn't expecting to hear was soft crying. My eyes widen as I carefully move into the room. "Princess?"

She was sitting there her knees to her chest and head lowered. A shaky breathe raided her body with a shiver. I approached and gently placed a claw on her upper back. Suddenly she screamed and jumped. It took me a moment to realize what was happening before me. Marinette has just got so scared she literally was falling off her vanity to the floor. Fear took over me and instinct kicked into full gear. My body drop to a sitting position as my claws reached out to catch her. As she landed in the palms I carefully cupped them and brung her close to my chest. Her body shook and she was so stiff I feared her body was going to crack or she was going to pass out.

"C-chat?" The tiny studdering voice came out shaky, broken, like it took everything in her to say that one word. I closed my eyes regaining my composure before looking down at her seeing her blinking very slowly and shaking made my heart hurt. Her tears were still streaking her face.

I nodded my head slowly knowing any fast movements might send her deeper into shock. " Yes, Princess. It's me." Speaking in the softest whisper I could manage. She seemed to relax a little and curled up against my leather covered chest. My feline instincts decided they knew what would help, a purr ripped itself out. So soft and quiet, a steady rhythm that surprised me but then calmed me as I looked down at Marinette to see her becoming more calm and her breathing started slowing back down with only a few hiccups. A small smile broke my lips. "Marinette?" She slowly moved her head to look up at me. "Are you okay?"

Looking around the room slowly pulling her gaze to my claws, then herself, she very notedly nodded her head seeming to finally understand what had happen. "I-I...um..." _She must still be in shock._ "I'm...um...okay.." she took a deep breathe, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Thank you for saving me.." the gentle smile she gave finally eased my tension.

"So May I acquire what had you so upset?" _Stupid question Adrien! She's been shrunk down. Her parents are m.i.a and she almost fell to her death..She's just peachy!_ "I guess it was just the situation catching up to me" she inquired as she pulled herself together.

Luka came through the hatch holding her bags. He looked at the scene and raised his eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" Marinette seemed to jump before turning to Luka.

"You got my bags! Thank you! Now I can see if my parents left me a message!" Standing in my hands she reached her hand out. "Here let me see!"

"Maybe we should help you Ma-Ma-Marinette?" He chuckled at, what I could guess, was an inside joke.

Marinette tolled her eyes giving a slight pout face. I'd be a liar if I said that it didn't look some what adorable. "He's right you know. You can't exactly hold your phone!"

Luka climbed in the rest of the way the last questions left hanging and unanswered. "Here I'll quickly grab your phone out of your purse and you can tell us what to do to trade down your parents! Sound good?"

She nodded. "My phone has a pin on it...it's 0908!" She seemed to space out thinking about something while Luka pulled the phone out, turning it on and punching in the pin. Hearing the ding of a message coming in seem to have snapped her out of it. "That should be them!"

Luka tapped the screen. "Marinette, we had a surprise banquet to attend. Left-overs in the fridge in case you get hungry. If you need anything please call either me or your father. Love you, mom!" Her turned the phone to Marinette after reading the text. "Well that clears one mystery."

A loud boom was heard outside. "Well looks like that's my que to leave!" I carefully placed Marinette into Lukas open hand. "Please watch her, she might still be in some shock from facing near death!"

"Wait! What?!?" Before Luka could get up and reach me I sprung out the window, off to the sound.

 _Now to fix this mystery!_

 ___

 ** _Okay cliff hanger here a little bit. I know it's been forever since I updated, but I was moving and had to set up doctors in a new town and everything it's not easy. But now with being mostly settled in I can now continue this story. Please let me know how you are feeling about this story! Next part will be Marinette's POV! ️_**


End file.
